Couple Stories of Love
by Yohko2
Summary: two seperate little stories Van-Merle Celena-Dillandau x.x dont like dont read
1. Default Chapter

I still rememmber back when it was just us. Before everything changed. A catgirl with pink hair curled on the ground looking to the sky thinkinking everything over as the sun poured over her. I remmember, the night before it happend. I walked down the wooden hallway to your room like I did everynight and you had already pushed the blackets off your bed, sitting with your raven hair flowing around your face. Those eyes so full of love you opend you arms and smiled, "I've been waiting for you Merle where were you?" I smiled softly and bowwed my head softly, "Sorry Lord Van.....I couldn't manage to get out for a while." It was always hard sneaking down that hallway preying someone wouldn't see me, and think the wrong things. I crawled onto your bed, and you wrapped your arms around me gebntly I loved your warmth I always felt so content. Sometimes I even purred but I couldn't help that, I would digg my head in the crevase of your neak, curling my body over yours slightly. In public you alawys were modest not wanting me to be seen to much, escpecially in fron tof the knights like Balgas. But when it was just us you let me jumo onto your back and lick your face gently, in return you'd kiss my cheecks gently. I rememmbe ryou'd always say, "Oh Merle you mean so much to me." And I would always reply, "Oh Lord Van your everything to me." We'de often play like we did when we were children, playing tag and such It was so much fun, mabey that's why I act childish I still long for that playful freind I always had. The day you came back I was so happy I was afraid you would end up like poor Lord Folken. I jumped into your warm arms, at first you smiled happily and held me, I licked your cheaks playfully. Then you regained your stature and realised Balgas and the others were here and gently motioned for me to stop, though your grip on my weist held tight for a moment longer. I notised her then. The "Angel" from teh mystic moon who changed everything. I know everyone says oh Van and Hitomi were meant to be, but that's just stupid. I know her truth! That stupid slut! She had her own man on the Mystic moon, I htink his name was Amono, either way her freind took him but she still longed for him. She thought everynight about how she could steal him back, and kiss him and be with him again. I remember her little sighes, for him even though her freind was with him now. Then Allen came, she fell head over heels for this one. She blushed and stamperd in front of him, and called out his name. One by one she pushed away the girls who loved him to make room for herself. Then when she made the only woman leaft marry someone else, she leaft him. She knew he would never love another after her, so she leaft him there. Then the bitch turned to Van. "Oh well he's the only one leaft!" I bet is what she thought, then when she realised that the war was almost over she knew that she could end it with him that way. She knew he loved her so she played him for it all, then disapeared intot he sky knowing he too would never love again. While Lord Van sitts here waiting she is back home living it up with another three guys in her web of Love and Lies. Well now I look at Lord Van and that sparkle is gone, the one that made me warm inside, the one of love and happiness. Now he's just a blank vessle for life. SO empty and pained, he still waites for her as though she really loved him. I see the tears he sheds everynight on my cheeks and the pillow when I wake up. But don't get me wrong I have made progress, he smiles sometimes now, but only for me. We still stay together everynight, and I feel his physical warmth,but no love. Now and then I feel his happiness return and he see's the mystic moon, the banner of sowwor always reminding him of her. If I could go up there and destroy the whole damn thing I would. Well either way, he is gaining back his love again, I get a happy smile and glow from his eyes now and then, but everyday still..... he still comes to me everyday and askes me one thing. "Have you seen her Merle, or the strange light, or.....felt anything." I always shack my head softly and try to confort him but after he receives his answer he often leaves for an hour or so to sit on Escaflowne. Even I know not to go in there at times like this. I hear footsteps now and look up to find your ravishing loving eyes so bright and happy I vcan't beilive it. It must be some dream as you smile to me almost grinning. "Merle where have you been I've been looking for you." I blush slightly hidding it best I can as I sti up and look at him. Then a frown comes to my face as I realise what you want. "No Lord Van she's not here today no sign...sorry." His face falls to depression now and he returns his eyes to mine shacking it off a bit. "I....I wasn't going to ask about that." I gasp slightly as he takes my hand in his and trys his best to forget my last comment. While I mentally kick myself. "I am going to Austuria to see Allen and Millerna and Dryden..... I was wondering if mabey you wanted to come." I smiled and nodded softly, "Yes Lord Van! I can['t wait to see them all again!" He grinned slightly, "Merle, just Van." I shook my head at this determinded. "Howcome is it because your use to it?" He asked slyly almost. I shook my head softly tossing my bangs around my face, though the rest of my hair was long to my back, the bags still fell around my face. "It's because I am... after all just a pessent right lord van." I teased slightly making him look up at the sky for a moment. "Well what position would you have to be to just call me Van?" I thought for a moment trying to hide another blush, "Only the Queen I suppose." "Then you would call me Van?" I laughed slightly, "Nope, I'm too use to Lord Van." He slightly punched me with a playful hit to the arm then he helped me up. "Ok then....." I smiled at his little joke and got a good idea as I stuck my fingure to the sky. "OK then I better get practising, I wan tyou to carry me to my carrage L- Van." He smiled and picked me off my feet carring me quickly to the carrage awaiting us making varies jokes about how her magesty must pay off the cream puffs. Then he appraoched the carrage and tossed me in like alight bag, I hit my back gently and sat up. "Hey becarfull I am fragial!" He smirked slightly and stepped on the side of the carrage. "Oh I thought Cat's always landed on their feet." "Very funny! I guees I proffed that wrong." He finally sat next to me closing the door and took my hand again. "Merle you mean so much to me." "Oh Lord Van, your everything to me." I said sighing as I saw a so long forgotten spark in his eyes, and a firey warmth of love spewing from his eyes. "Merle, I love you... thank you for taking care of me and never giving up hope your the only one I can count on...... I never realised how much you meant to me till recently, when I realised that your the only one who didn't abbandone me. I was stupid to just chase after Hitomi, I just got my heart brocken, but you fixed it. You stayed when I told you to leave, I was so cold to you. Merle I'm so sorry I really do love you." I thought he meant simply as a freind which I already knew so I nodded and leaft my head haning. "Oh Lord Van I love you too, if only you know how much." I didn't realise I said this outloud but I must have because Van pulled my face up and slowly peered down to kiss my lips so softly I could bearly feel them. But the emotion that rushed into my lips from his was to emence to tell. When you wait for something all your life and finally get it it's too perfct. That's right I did have him first lot that Bitch Hitomi, she and I were freinds but when she leaft I knew what she had done to Lord Van, I could not forgive her for that. They say that love assends planets well for Lord Van it had, but for her.... she just chased others now, I bet she didn't even remember his name. Well it didn't matter now, I had my Lord Van to myself now.... I knew that he loved me as much as I loved him as he pulled away and put his hand to my face. "Well I guees I better get practising calling you Van..... huh" I asked softly as he nodded and bent down for another soft kiss, "That's right Merle-hime." Hitomi was gone from his heart now, the heart that remained so brocken till now, I don't remember the rest of the day, or that week even. All I rememmber was all the love and happiness I felt, the emotions I was so happy to shower Van with, I was now in power to fully recover his heart and I would do my best. The love I felt when his hand grabbed mine, the licks I placed on his face turned to kisses. Now we would be together forever, him, and myself.... together forever, and not even destony would ever brake that. 


	2. Ch 2

Celena lay on her side, the shadows of the mystic moon rose over her face, as she lay on her soft bed loking out the window. I still feel him, Dilandau..... I feel all the blood and the fire and the hatred. I still feel all the hatred, that he was filled with. I blame him for all the nightmeres, for all the people who look at me with disgust as I pass down teh street, I blame him for all the pain I feel even when I look in teh mirror. Even though it isn't techniqually his fault, we were foreced into that position. I still remember how our souls were one, we faught over controll all the time. Our hatred was intense, I hated the horrible things he did, he hated how I told him to stop, even though he never listend to me, he never will either. I still remember all of that pain I caused all the people I killed, Allen says it was all Dilandau but I know that;s not true I reveled in it, I loved the fire, the warmth of blood, I loved hearing them scream, I enjoyed tormenting Van. Dilandua did that to me, I became like him, while he may not have shown it but he became like me. The feelings he had for his dragon slayers, the freindship..... I gave him that loyalty he felt for them. When they died it was my fault that he was in pain ithout me he wouldn't have thought twice about them he would have remained emotionless. After all besides Fire his only passion was for killing Van. Even though I have controll now, Hitomi wished with her devine powers to seperate us forever in body and soul. But Istill feel him inside, though our hatred is insteanse it turned to passion. I can't ever be seperated from him, even now that we are really able to get away from each other, we stay together, I don't feel right when he isn't here, though I hate with him with every depth in my soul, I love him. I can't be away from him, I am so use to having him here, I need him. I need to feel his heart beat along with mine, I need to hear his insain laughter when he chases van with his flamethrower. Van..... I hate him just like Dilandau, to Van Dilandua and myself, we are the same. Allen always tells me I don't have to stay with Dilandau, in fact the point if Hitomi's wish was so that I would not feel this torment anymore. SO I wouldn't feel him. The hate we share for each other has lead to an unending passion. I still feel his soul with mine we are forever entwined. I wouldn't want it any other way. I need him jsut the way he needs me, I still hate what I did, but I hate myself more for actually have loved it at the time. He hates my inoccence, the way I tell him not to kill not to watch the flames that way, not to attempt van's murder everytime we visit Fanalia. He never listens but it's ok, as long as we are together it's alright. She opend her eyes to se him laying beside her. The only thing covering her body was the sheet and his arms. She wrapped her fingures in his hair at the curl in the front. His red blood pools of eyes shot open and he lifted his hand to her cheeck, lifting it for a playfull slap. She took her hand to her cheeck to feel it, then she felt his third erection nudge at her slightly. A grinn evily spent past his face lifting his cheecks slightly. Her face softend with a smile as heshe pulled his neak forward for a kiss. He took his hand and slowly moved it down her arm andside as he tapped her weist as if telling her. She broke the kiss and smiled with the same insain evil as he always did and she pulled him over her quickly. This made his eyebrows raise he soon regained himself from the surpise and grinned slightly. Dilandau I love you. Celena whispered as he caressed her cheeck this time. I know, I love you too Celena. Let's be together forever ok Dilandau. We always have been, and always will be, beilive me.... I feel you still inside me, and I know that we will always be a part of each other. He whispered as she pulled him down for another kiss, he deepend it taking both hands to her weistand wrapping htem under her. Celena's hair was flatend behind her on teh pillow, her blue saphire eyes dep with emotion. His red eyes closed as she spred her legs slightly, he advanced softly as she sighed braking the kiss. Dilandau.......  
  
A room down Hitomi lay with her eyes open onher back, her home seemed so far away now. But it didn't matter she didn't have anything there anyway. Yukari and Amono were together now, and her future didn't have any big plans, she might as well have stayed. After all she would just have been miserable if she would have leaft. At leaste here she's happiy and good for something. She had just married the one man every girl in Gaea wanted, princesses, village girls, all of them wanted him. The heavenly knight of Austeria, the COmmander of the Crusade, a beuattful shivilristic man who was a slight playboy. But she had changed that. She remembered when he kissed her on the cheeck, her blush must have been red as a tomato, or on teh bridge yes it was forced, but it certainly wasn't meaningless. She and Van were only together to stop the war, she loved him like a brother, nothing more. Besides her and Merle had become freinds, too good have freinds to have done that to her. Hitomi thought as she sighed laying on her side tunring her back to the moon world. Besides, he needs me, Celena just came back, and he has to take care of her, and he needs me because.... well just because he does. Everyone thinks he's just another pretty boy but that's not true. It's amazing how perfect he turned out considering. His father ran out on tehm to find her own grandmother, while the mother died of greif after his sister was turned into the murderious dilandau. I thought that wish would seperate them, but no.... I don't understand but love works in strange ways. Hitomi looked at her heavenly knight his blonde hair comed softly behind him with sweat and one strande falling over his bare chest pileing between them. Hitomi sighed, Oh Allen, I can't beilive you chose me over Milerna. A princess, sure she's got a few screws loose but still, look at me, and what I did to you. Hitomi hadn't realised she spoke out now but Allen's eyes flutterd open slightly, their hevenly blue seemed to make her melt. He lifted his strong arms around her tightly but so gently as if she were an egg about to break. Hitomi, I love you..... no matter what happens I always will. SHe looked up to him. SHe closed her eyes to remember something, the day she was about to leave. ~Allen sat his legs folded over his chest, tucking his face away. Celena was misserable and in so much pain it hurt him, Hitomi was leaving and what hurt most of all was his emptyness. Everyone excpects me to be so perfect, some shivilristic playboy with the perfect body and charm. Prince chid, what am I suppose to do about him now that he knows. I can't take care of him, I..... I wouldn't be a very good father. I'm afraid I would be like my own. Why is it that everyone excpects so much of me.... I can't do it, I am...... I don't know. But heros have to bleed too don't they? Allen lifted his face leting the tears strem from his eyes slightly, he wiped them away softly. Why...... do I always have to be the hero? I just want..... what I've always wanted, Celena to be happy and safe, a wife and a family.... a normal one. One with a woman that loves me and that I can't take my eyes from, and children to protect and teach. Hitomi, why did you have to say no. This part he said in his mind as he could bearly speak through his choaking sobbs. A hand reached his shoulder. Oh Allen, I don't excpect you to be perfect, it's just that you are. Celena will be ok, I seperated her form Diladau, they will probably want at leatse a continent between them. Allen laughed slightly as Hitomi took his hand. Allen, about earlier. He smiled that charming smile and shook his head, It's ok I know you love Van. No! That's not true I don't! Allen, I said no because I thought I wanted to go home, but I've been thinking, I think I want to stay. His eyes widend as she moved her face t his, a blush sweeping her cheecks,. I love you Allen, please give me another chance, I want to stay ehre with you, I want to be that wife you can't take your eyes off, that one who loves you so much she would do anything. He smiled as he pulled out the ring and slipped it on her fingure.~ He still needs me. Hitomi thought as he moved in for a soft kiss and pushed her tweeking hair behind her ear. A knock was heard at the door, they both pulled fomr each other quickly and sat up. Come in. Allen said with his damanding strong yetbeautiful voice, Hitomi couldn't help but hold his arm softly. Dad, Mom.... I uhhh.... Chid walked in softly his blonde hair swinging behind him with each step. I.... I had a bad dream. Hitomi;s eyes swelled up with tears. Not only was he starting to call her mom, but she thought this was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Common Chid come tell me all about it. She said as Allen looked at her with a soft smile. Chid ran slightly and jumped into hitomi's arms almost crying, with his royal family he could never act like this..... a normal child. But now he was.... well as normal as one can be with the heavenly knoght and a angel form the mystic moon as parents.  
  
Millerna held the blankets close to her chin as sobbed slightly. Allen was gone and Dryden was here now. She did feel freindship for him, but she had never felt love for him. Her heart still belonged to Allen, but as she felt drydens arm around her she couldn't help but cry. SHe loved him, but she didn't, she still didn't know how to feel. Part of her wanted to run out and kill Hitomi and steal Allen, the other part wanted to turn around and snuggle into drydens arms. This was spliting her head apart, she knew she couldn't do that first one but she still felt unconfortable doing the second either. He was whispering hin his sleep as he always did, speaking of his dreams of buisiness and beging king, that's all she was to him. A business deal, he just wanted to be king. Even though he was an excellent king it still wasn't fair. Allen said he mut have loved her, he always said if it was just to be king he would have killed dryden a long time ago. Hitomi said she was sorry but she really thought we would be ok. When he protected me at the wedding.... Millerna thought as she saw his bloody body laying in her arms, he had protected her with everything he had. Tears rang onto her pillow softly yet harder then before. Van as a king told me it as hard to choose someone to marry after all you never knew if it was really for you, but he had Merle, it was easy for him because he knew how much Merle loved him, she would have loved him if he never rebuilt fanalia. But dryden........ Millerna turned and shook his shoulders slightly. Dryden.... wake up. His eyes opend and he smiled softly, Yeah? I was wondering.... if I wasn't a princess would you still have loved me? He smiled and closed his eyes, you woke me up for that? She couldn't help but feel a bit angry, this was important to her, she wanted to know.... but could she even trust his answer ofcorse we would saw yes, but still. Millerna I'm hurt that you still don't trust my love for you, what do I have to do? Run away from you and have sex with your sister like Allen did? Millerna now outraged slapped him. Dryden! I'm sorry, it's jut that no matter what I do.... you never beilive me that I love you, you never attempt to love me back you think of allen as we lay here. You don't look at me you just think I'm allen, you've never let me do more then kiss you for god's sake, even then you think of allen. If you want him so badly go cat fight with Hitomi... I am starting to lose hope for us. He sat up and started to leave. Where are you goin? For a walk. He answerd sharply as she stood up rubbin gher feet into her slippers. Ok I'll come ith you. SHe walked over and took his arm. I suppose I have been hard on him, I just have to trust him, I have to trust his love. SHe thought as she kissed his cheecks softly trying to make him at leaste look at her. Milelrna-hime, tell me once and for all..... do you love me or allen. Millerna sighed, do you love me or my crown. He looked over to her and they both blushed slightly laughing. I suppose we're hopeless. He said softly laughing. No I don't think so. SHe said between laughs, at this they both stopped to wrap their arms around each other softly. We'll be ok as long as we beleive in each other, and our love. Millerna said softly as dryden bent down to kiss her, unlike usual Millerna kept her eyes open she wanted to watch him, she wanted to see his face..... she wanted to face reality. For right now, reality was starting to look good. 


End file.
